Currently, the Internet widely uses Internet Protocol (IP) addresses nodes. An IP address is a numerical label assigned to each device (e.g., computer, printer) participating in a computer network that uses the Internet Protocol for communication. An IP address serves two principal functions: host or network interface identification and location addressing. Two versions of the IP are in use: IP Version 4 (IPv4) and IP Version 6 (IPv6). Therefore, an IP address serves to identify both the location and an identity of a node. However, such IP semantics are problematic because when nodes, such as a user equipment (UE), moves from one location to the next, the IP address cannot remain the same. The moving of the UE without changing the IP address to account for the new location results in a sudden loss of an established connection session. Therefore, it is difficult to implement mobility of nodes in a network utilizing IP semantics.